(a) Field of the Invention
This application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 0/520,973 filed Aug. 8, 1983. This invention in its broadest aspect, relates to metabolic inhibitors. In particular the invention relates to novel compounds of Formula I which are inhibitors of leukotriene D.sub.4 (LTD.sub.4) and therefore useful to prevent or alleviate the symptoms or conditions associated with LTD.sub.4 such as allergic reactions and inflammatory conditions.
LTD.sub.4 is a product of the 5-lipoxygenase pathway and is the major active constituent of slow reacting substance of anaphylaxis (SRS-A) in humans and guinea pigs, Lewis et al., Nature USA, 293: 103-108, (1981). It is a potent bronchoconstrictor that is released during allergic reactions. Because antihistamines are ineffective in the management of asthma it is believed that SRS-A mediates bronchoconstriction resulting from an allergic attack. SRS-A is also a potent inducer of vascular permiability, and it also may be involved in other inflammatory conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis.
(b) Information Disclosure
Appleton et al., J. Med. Chem. 20, 371-379 (1977) discloses a series of chromone-2-carboxylic acids which are antagonists of SRS-A. Specifically sodium 7-[3-(4-acetyl-3-hydroxy-2-propylphenoxy)-2-hydroxypropoxy]-4-oxo-8-propyl -4H-1-benzopyran-2-carboxylate (FPL 55712), appears to be the first reported specific antagonist of SRS-A and LTD.sub.4.